Remade - FR
by Selkea
Summary: Traduction française de "Remade" par TheRabidWriter Ashling était une geek de dessin normale. Jusqu'à ce que Freddy, Jason & Michael la forcent à utiliser son nouveau don et son amour pour l'horreur pour les aider à combattre les Remakes. Autant dire qu'ils lui font vivre l'enfer. Noté "T" pour le langage et les thématiques sexuelles


NdT : Salut tout le monde !

Ceci est donc la traduction française de la FF « Remade », par TheRabidWriter. Comme l'auteure l'a elle-même souligné, ce chapitre peut sembler un peu ennuyeux... Mais rassurez-vous, ça ira mieux ensuite !  
Au passage, cette version peut comporter des imperfections, et des passages à la traduction très hasardeuses (notamment signalés par ceci : (*) ), et je vous présente mes plus plates excuses !

Bien évidemment, les personnages de Michael Myers, Freddy Krueger et Jason Voorhees appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs (à savoir John Carpenter, Wes Craven et Victor Miller), et les OC à l'auteure de ceci. Je ne suis responsable que de la version française.

Message to TheRabidWriter : Many thanks for letting me translating this story. I had shitloads of fun !:D  
Et à vous qui avez ceci sous les yeux... et ben, bonne lecture ! 

- Selkeä

Chapitre 1 : Ashling

Quelque part au fin fond d'un cauchemar, une unique chaudière démarra, illuminant complètement le lieu. Des flammes léchèrent les bords du conteneur métallique, émettant de la chaleur depuis son corps. Une forme émergea des ombres, se propageant sur les murs de métal de la chaufferie. Le contour d'un chapeau, puis d'un corps, puis de quatre griffes ressemblant à des lames de rasoir. La silhouette se faufila vers l'unique chaudière, et, avec ses lames, frappa l'objet qui se tenait devant elle.

« Très bien, bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez, les deux abrutis ? » demanda Freddy en faisant onduler ses griffes en direction des deux géants devant lui.

Michael Myers extirpa un bloc jaune de papier ligné et un stylo, puis commença à griffonner quelque chose.

** Freddy, tu sais qu'on est tous là pour discuter de ce qui s'est passé.**

« Concernant ? » s'enquit-il en s'adossant à un tuyau, de la fumée s'échappant de la structure.

_Ces stupides remakes_ bouda Jason, ses pensées faisant écho dans la pièce, _ils en ont tué un autre_

« Quand est-ce que ces trouduc' » hurla Freddy en examinant ses griffes « vont arrêter de tuer nos fans ? Vous pensez qu'ils comprendront quand on aura tué les leurs ? C'est un miracle qu'ils en aient ! »

**Bah, mon remake était juste pompé sur Voorhees hallucinant sa môman et me donnait l'air faible**,Michael écrivit en grognant sous son masque,** sans compter le fait qu'il me faisait ressembler à Hulk avec un masque et une combinaison de mécano !**

_Et le mien était juste... Je sais même pas ! Cette fille n'a RIEN de Maman !_ S'exclama Jason, levant les bras au ciel avant de les rabaisser. Freddy roula les yeux.

« Ne te plains pas, le palet de hockey, au moins le tien n'était techniquement pas un remake. Vous avez vu le mien ? On dirait un DESASTRE de chirurgie plastique ! »

Freddy fit une moue dégoûtée puis un bruit bizarre avant de se retourner.

« Donc en base, ils essaient juste d'affaiblir notre pouvoir en détruisant notre fan-base ? »

**En base, oui. Oh, et en forçant certains fans à passer du côté des remakes. Alors... **

Michael tira une calculatrice et commença à y taper quelques chiffres en marmonnant.

**Donc, ça donne environ 65,7 % de fans des originaux contre 34,3 % de fans des remakes.**

« Huh. Alors, c'est quoi le plan, bande de trous du cul ? »

Michael se contenta de hausser les épaules, tapotant le stylo contre son masque, tandis que Jason se grattait la tête avec sa machette.

_ Et si on trouvait un genre de... Comment ça s'appelle ? Je sais plus, mais ils ont comme des pouvoirs, ou des trucs du genre..._

« Et bien, espèce d'andouille, le nombre limité de gens possédant des pouvoir soit en ont très peu, donc c'est à peine remarquable et ils ne le savent même pas, soit sont comme nous : inhumains. » se moqua Freddy

_Bah tu pourrais leur filer des pouvoirs !_

Freddy ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose de cinglant, mais la referma aussitôt, posa une main sur son menton et marmonna, en pleine réflexion.

« Tu sais... Tu pourrais avoir quelque chose » il murmura

_Tu vois ! On pourrais trouver quelqu'un avec un fort... Comment ça s'appelle, Mike ?_

**Un champ d'énergie.**

_Ce truc, là. Et on pourrait lui donner des pouvoirs !_

« Ça me plaît ! Manipulation, supercherie, exactement mon créneau ! »

Freddy se frappa le genou et laissa sortir un éclat de rire.

« Trouvons un fan. Mais PAS une groupie. Vous vous rappelez de la dernière fois ? »

Tous frémirent, et l'œil gauche de Jason tiqua. Mike le tapota dans le dos pour le réconforter, et Jason se détendit.

« Donc, on trouve un fan avec une sorte de champ énergétique. Plutôt un rêveur lucide, ce son mes préférés. » il sourit « et on le force à nous aider. Et une fois que ces Remakes abandonnent et nous laissent tranquilles, on le tue. »

**On se met à chercher ?**

« Ouais, on doit bien. »

_ Bah ouais. Enfin... je crois._

**Je vais chercher le journal**

- 6 minutes plus tard -

Freddy regarda par dessus l'épaule de Michael alors que celui-ci écumait la Gazette de l'Horreur.

« Et ne choisis pas non plus un fou obsessionnel ! » lança Freddy.

Michael prit son stylo pour barrer un autre visage sur la page du Top 20 des fans.

_Moi, je dis, on choisit une fille, parce qu'elles sont maternelles_, fit remarquer Jason en parcourant la page des yeux.

Michael hocha la tête mais grimaça.

**Quoique... Et si Freddy arrive à elle ? **(*)

Ils tournèrent tous les deux leurs têtes en direction de Krueger, simultanément. Ce dernier bouda à leur remarque.

« Je ne suis pas SI méchant ! » il leur cria, n'obtenant pour toute réponse que des roulements d'yeux. « Et celle-là, vous en dites quoi ? »

**Elle est... plutôt flippante !**

« Je viens de perdre mon appétit... »

_Charmant, Krueger..._

** Très flippant.**

Michael gribouilla le visage de la n°16 et ils commencèrent à débattre des atouts positifs et négatifs, et de comment ils entreraient en contact.

**Eh les gars ! Comment vous la trouvez, celle-là ?** griffonna Michael avant de pointer quelque chose avec le bout de son marqueur.

Les tueurs se penchèrent pour regarder le journal. Un rictus effraya se dessina sur le visage de Freddy, et Jason leva un pouce approbateur. Michael haussa les épaules, indifférent à la situation, et Freddy pouffa de rire, ravi.

« On y est ! »

[Quelque part dans une petite ville nommée Bridgewater]

_Bip-bip-bip._

**PAF !**

La main vola de sous les draps violets, s'abattant sur le bouton OFF de l'Ihome. L'odieux bruit cessa son chahut et les draps remuèrent alors que la masse qui se trouvait en dessous s'asseyait. Cette masse ?

Moi.

J'ôtai les draps de ma tête, baillai et fit claquer mes lèvres, mécontente. Je jetai un œil au réveil : 6:01. Je hais les matins. Ils marquent la fin des rêves, qui consument vos pensées avec des choses étranges & inhabituelles.

Oh ! J'ai failli oublier !

J'attrapai rapidement mon journal de cuir rouge, et en feuilletai les pages cornées pour l'ouvrir sur une nouvelle, vierge. « Rêve de zombies » écrivis-je en haut, avant de commencer à griffonner les événements :

« Je courais dans ma rue avec deux chiens, une hache à la main. Soudain, une horde de zombies commença à nous poursuivre, alors je me suis mise à foncer, en les décapitant au passage. Je suis arrivée à une falaise et, n'ayant rien de mieux comme solution, j'ai sauté. Mais je suis descendue en flottant, jusqu'à être en sécurité. J'ai donc su que c'était un rêve et je l'ai transformé en un autre où j'étais un chat. C'était sympa. »

Je finis d'écrire et posai le journal, avant de bailler de nouveau.

« C'est l'heure de se lever » je grommelais.

Je sortis du lit en roulant et atterris devant le miroir. Mes cheveux auburn étaient emmêlés en un féroce et dégoûtant bazar, mes yeux marrons étaient encore embrumés par ce réveil et mes taches de rousseur, comme toujours, étaient éparpillées sur mon visage.

« Meh ! »

Je haussais les épaules, balançais mon short et mon T-Shirt de nuit et ouvrit brusquement la porte de mon armoire.

« Jusqu'à maintenant, il a fait plutôt chaud pour un mois d'avril... Un t-shirt ! »

Brassant dans le fouillis de vêtements, je finis par dénicher un t-shirt noir et claquai la porte.

« Je devrais peut-être mettre un pantalon »

Ouvrant un tiroir, je me glissais dans un short blanc et bouclai une ceinture autour de ma taille avant d'enfiler mes Vans noires. Après 20 bonnes minutes passées à me préparer, j'étais fin prête. Mes cheveux n'étaient plus disgracieux, ils étaient domptés en une docile queue-de-cheval. En grognant, je passai 2 agaçantes minutes à choisir entre lunettes et lentilles.

« Lunettes. »

Bourrant mon sac de choses que j'estimais utiles (comme un carnet à dessins, des crayons, une lotion, des chewing-gums et des Skittles), je le balançai sur mon épaule et descendis à la cuisine.

« B'jour Tasha »

Ma sœur, élève de Terminale, était assise à la table de notre cuisine. Devant elle se trouvaient un bol de Frosties, deux pommes, une barre de céréales Nutagrain et du lait.

« Affamée ? » lui dis-je

« Eh, la ferme ! J'ai un match, aujourd'hui. » grommela Tasha, la bouche pleine de céréales.

Elle jeta dans son sac à dos un sachet en papier plein de nourriture.

« Ah ouais. Désolée, je peux pas venir. Je dois commencer à bosser sur mon tableau pour l'expo d'Art Plastiques, mercredi »

« Omondieu ! C'est le jour du cafard ? »

« Le jour du cafard... » je m'exclamai en versant des Lucky Charms dans un bol, faisant gicler le lait qui s'y trouvait.

« Tu vas peindre quoi ? De l'horreur, je suppose ? »

Tasha engloutit sa barre et avala son lait en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

« J'y peux rien, si j'aime l'horreur ! Ça m'inspire ! »

Je soupirai et fourrai une cuillerée de céréales dans ma bouche, la mâchai et l'avalai. Puis je me mis à parler comme PewDiePie de YouTube, un de mes préférés à imiter :

« Je l'ai fait pour Piggeh. Et plein d'autres personnes, aussi. Comme... Stephano, pour lui aussi ! »

Tasha hocha la tête en riant, puis émit un grognement bizarre en finissant son petit-déjeuner. Je continuai lentement de manger mes céréales.

« Comédienne, va! »

« Merci. »

« Ashling, tu veux y aller bientôt ? »

« Je rentre avec la voiture, ce soir, non ? » demandai-je en débarrassant mon bol, prenant le sien avec.

Elle hocha la tête et jeta ses déchets, avant de s'asseoir sur le plan de travail. Balançant ses jambes telle une enfant, Tasha soupira :

« Tom est parti bosser tôt pour pouvoir s'arrêter prendre un petit-déj', et Maman a été appelée tôt. » m'expliqua-t-elle pendant que je faisais la vaisselle.

Je hochais la tête et regardais par la fenêtre.

« J'aime assez le goût de Tom pour les vieilles maisons, et aussi la forêt. » je soupirais, puis souris.

« Tu es juste contente d'avoir des arbres pour grimper et des bois pour t'exprimer, espèce d'écureuil ! » blagua Tasha. « et oui, la maison est plutôt jolie. »

Vous voyez, mon père nous a quittées quand j'avais 7 ans. Je n'étais pas exactement triste de le voir partir, mais ma maman, Carrie, a pas mal déprimé. Donc Tasha et moi lui avons, en cachette, créé un compte Harmony. D'abord, elle n'était pas très contente, mais ensuite, elle a rencontré Tom, ils se sont vu plusieurs fois et 4 ans après, ils se sont mariés ! Ça fait donc 5 ans qu'ils sont ensemble. Tom a un truc avec les antiquités, les trucs vintages, démodés, etc... et il a fini par nous trouver une nouvelle maison.

Il y a deux choses que je n'aime pas :

A) l'avenue. Ça fait mal au cul de la monter, en voiture, parce qu'elle est bien trop longue !

B) le nom de notre rue, Whispering Woods. On dirait que ça sort d'une histoire de fantômes débile.

« Allons y. » Tasha me tira de ma rêverie. « Allez, sort de la zone Ashling, et direction l'école ! »

« D'ac' »

J'attrapai ma clé de maison et bondis dehors, me précipitant vers la voiture de Tasha. Dès que je fus à l'extérieur, je balançai la portière passager et me hissai sur le siège. Je mis mes écouteurs et envoyai Christina Perri.

« Ashling ? Youhoou ? Ash ! Ma vieille ! Attends moi ! »

Je finis par entendre la voix perçante et me retournai vers le chemin. Mon amie Lynn arrivait en courant du bâtiment des terminales, que je venais de quitter. Lynn était une fille très petite, adorable et très jolie. Elle avait les cheveux noirs avec des reflets châtains, coupé en un joli dégradé. Ses yeux étaient très sombres, plus encore que les miens, et elle avait toujours un nouveau sac ou de nouveaux vêtements. Pas seulement parce qu'elle est riche, mais aussi parce qu'elle est fille unique. Et non, je ne suis pas son amie uniquement parce qu'elle est riche. Juste un tout petit peu.

« Salut Lynn ! »

J'enroulais mes écouteurs autour de mon iPod et le fourrais dans mon sac. Je haussai un sourcil, sourit et demandai :

« Nouveau sac ? »

« Oui, l'ancien était trop grand. »

« Celui d'avant était trop petit, celui d'encore avant trop sombre et celui encore avant trop clair ! » me moquai-je en comptant sur mes doigts, avec un sourire taquin.

Elle bouda, puis rit et haussa les épaules.

« Coupable. Salut, je m'appelle Lynn et je suis accro au shopping. » dit-elle, la main sur le cœur, fermant les yeux pendant une fraction de seconde, avant de m'adresser un clin d'oeil.

« Salut, je m'appelle Ashling, et je suis une geek de dessin. » je me joignis au serment, bousculant accidentellement des Terminales, alors que nous traversions le bâtiment. « Oh, désolée... »

« Pour ne pas dire une chanteuse _faboo_. » ajouta Lynn.

_Faboo_ était un mot de son invention. Lynn prit un air exclamatif et tira de son sac un paquet de bonbons Butterscotch, qu'elle jeta dans le mien.

« Meh ! » je haussai les épaules.

Lynn continua simplement de sautiller, adressant un signe de main et un sourire à tous ceux qu'elle croisait.

« Aaaaaaah mon Dieu, je commence par Espagnol ! Meh ! »

« Pourquoi tu as dit « meh » ? » demanda Lynn alors que nous entrions.

« Je sais pas... »

Bon, passons l'école, puisque j'en ai décidé ainsi ! Dernier cours : Chimie

Chimie. Littéralement un des cours les plus inutiles qui soit ! Sérieusement. Si je voulais être écrivain ou psychologue quand je serais grande, quand est-ce que la stœchiométrie me serait-elle utile ? Je veux dire... au moins apprenez-nous quelque chose sur le cerveau ou... quelque chose d'intéressant, quoi ! C'est pas que je me plains trop. Notre prof est cool, il est juste...

Ok, je dois rentrer un peu plus dans les détails. Le premier jour, on avait un type vraiment génial, qui nous a donné ce truc, Glog, un site pour la chimie. Puis il a poursuivi en demandant à une fille noire de la classe :

« Eh, si le monde était un sweat-shirt, où est-ce que tous les noirs vivraient ? Dans la capuche !»

Ouais, il a sûrement été viré.

Ensuite, nous avons eu un choc, en apprenant que Glog devient un site porno quand tu en es membre depuis un mois. C'est pas juste une perle, mon premier prof ? Donc pendant un mois, on a eu un remplaçant, et laissez moi vous dire que je n'ai jamais eu de « A » plus simplement qu'au premier trimestre !

Et puis, Mr Lewis est arrivé. Il nous a dit avoir été dans plusieurs écoles, donc il a probablement été viré. Il n'a pas de diplôme en enseignement, il bégaie terriblement et ne fait jamais de phrases complètes. Il répond toujours « 'k » quand on pose une question et il ne sait pas tenir une classe du tout ! De ce fait, les imbéciles de ma classe passent leur temps à faire tourner ce pauvre homme en bourrique. Mais bon, il est parfois hystérique, donc je ne peux pas trop m'en plaindre non plus.

Bref, l'avoir en dernière heure, c'est affreux. Surtout le vendredi, quand on est interrogés.

« N-non, n-n-nous ne le reporterons p-pas ! C-changez votre q-question ! » il balbutia d'une voix énervée à l'attention de Miles, le leader du Groupe On Adore Titiller et Emmerder Kevin Lewis, ou GOATEKL pour aller plus vite.

« Mais alleeeeeeeeeeeez, Mr Lewis ! »

« N-non ! »

Je roulais les yeux et ouvris le paquet de bonbons que Lynn m'avait donné ce matin-là. Me retournant pour adresser à regard à Trey, qui est probablement mon seul ami dans cette classe, je fis une moue avant de me coller un bonbon dans la bouche.

« Hmm... Qui aime bien partage, Ash' ! » dit-il

Il tendit la main et j'y lâchais un bonbon.

« Merci. »

« De rien. En fait, remercie plutôt Lynn tout à l'heure, c'est elle qui me les a donnés. »

Vous voyez, je ne suis pas la fille la plus populaire de l'école, mais on ne me déteste pas non plus. Je flotte de groupes en groupes, pour ainsi dire, avec des gens avec qui je suis à l'aise, mais d'ordinaire, je suis très calme. Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que je déteste juste beaucoup des gens de mon école. Certains me détestent parce que je suis une geek de dessin. D'autres ne me parlent simplement pas. Certains autres, si, soit parce qu'ils sont marrants, soit juste sympa.

« Mr Lewis, » demanda une fille de la classe, Caroline, alors qu'il distribuait le test « est-ce que Ashling peut m'aider là-dessus ? Elle explique beaaaaucoup mieux que vous ! »

« Et b-bien, j-je... »

« Moi aussi ! J'aurais besoin d'aide, Mr Lewis ! Sans vouloir vous vexer, vous ne savez pas enseigner. » dit Trey.

Je sentis mon visage virer au rouge. Non ! Non, je ne veux pas éclipser le prof et qu'il me déteste à cause de ça !

« Sa version à elle est différente. » renchérit Caroline.

Les yeux de Mr Lewis passèrent de Trey à Caroline, de Caroline à moi, et j'enfouis mon visage dans mon sac. Ouaip, je hais la chimie.

Oh, super, je bosse juste après! Youpi !


End file.
